


Day 4 -- Last Breath of Summer

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius tasted like a last breath of summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 -- Last Breath of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/24271.html

They'd decided that Muggle clothes would be easier to run in than Hogwarts robes, and Remus was glad they had. It might have been daytime, and not yet freezing, but a thin but warm jumper and a scarf just screamed autumn to him. It wasn't his favorite season, what with the lengthening nights and the chill that could make his bones ache when it rained, but days like this, when the sky was clear and blue and the leaves just beginning to change, days like this made him love the season almost more than warm summer days and the wonderfully short nights.

"Oi, Moony, come on!" Sirius called, with a sparkle in his eye that made Remus blush. It was just the two of them on this Marauderly jaunt: Peter was 'studying' with a Ravenclaw girl he was seeing and James had gotten himself detention with McGonagall after attempting some stunt to get Lily's attention. Remus had warned him that transfiguring her inkpot into a box of chocolates would be a bad idea, though he, Sirius, and Peter had shared a good laugh when the box had come out filled with ink instead.

Remus caught up with Sirius at the fence between the beginning of the Herbology fields and the rest of the grounds. "What are we doing out here again, Pads?" he asked, hopping up and halfway across the low fence.

"Just wanted to get away from the castle for a bit," Sirius said, bending over and leaning on the fence by Remus' knees. "This'll probably be one of the last nice days before it gets cold, and I want to enjoy it."

The wind caught their scarves and blew them up and to the side, bringing with it that distinct fall smell of brittle, dry leaves, crisp apples, and spices, cinnamon and nutmeg. Sirius looked up, and Remus leaned down to kiss him, still not over the surprise that he could even do that, though he'd been kissing Sirius for over a year. Sirius tasted of the cider they'd nicked from the kitchens, the maple sugar candies Peter had given them to bribe them out of the room, and a last breath of summer, one that Remus knew would get him through the long nights to come.


End file.
